


Indelibly Claimed

by aimless38



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is finally wooed and claimed. The Kuchiki heir is surprisingly pleased by the turn of events and the permanent markings thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelibly Claimed

Smooth milk white skin flinched under the scraping of the sharp needle. An indrawn hiss audible over the droning crickets made the hand with the sharp implement pause for a moment.

 

“Shhhhhh…almost finished.” A husky voice soothingly murmured into a delicately shaped ear.

 

Dots of blood welled to the surface and were carefully wiped away to reveal a gradually evolving pattern of flowing black lines.

 

Sweat pooled and trickled in the sultry summer night’s heat. Not a whisper of a breeze flowed in through the widely opened doors. Even the finely woven silk sheet draped low on lean hips felt stifling.

 

The slowly emerging design accentuated the lean muscles of the relaxed set of shoulders under the artist’s steady progress. Long, flowing ebon hair held to one side by a scarlet ribbon provided the perfect frame for the living canvas.

 

A sharp gasp marked a particularly thick part of the design and the stinging hurt hastily soothed away by the soft brush of lips at the apex of the pattern. Heat flowed outward from the enflamed skin and the recipient shifted yet again on the thickly padded futon.

 

“I cannot believe I agreed to this. Tell me again why?” The low cultured voice questioned.

 

“Because you belong to me now.” The slightly rougher reply seemed out of place in the hushed atmosphere of the room.

 

“Do I?” An amused reply followed.

 

“I claimed you. Just this afternoon. Or have you forgotten already?” Said in such a way that made lying on one’s stomach a bit uncomfortable.

 

Forgetting the events of earlier would be an impossibility. To be mastered and dominated in such a way even now sent a thrill through the seemingly relaxed body. For a man of his station did not submit easily and it proved to be a heady aphrodisiac. To just let go and just feel. He could not suppress a groan at the memory of having the artist’s strong body draped over him. Thrusting and taking what was his by right. Then afterward to be marked by his lover with a permanent sign that he was well and truly claimed.

 

One more bold stroke of the needle and the design was finshed. The last of the blood dabbed away before a healing lotion was thickly applied. The sensitive and aching shoulders flinched a final time at the touch of the stinging astringent. A deep breath was released and the rawly new design covered with a sterile bandage.

 

The artist flicked a thick strand of crimson red hair off his face and stretched. He sighed as knotted muscles unclenched. An accompanying groan made him gently help his newly tattooed lover to sit up.

 

“So Renji what have you inked into my skin?” Never a very trusting person he found himself uncharacteristically letting the shinigami have free reign.

 

“Ah but you’ll have a wait a couple of days before you can look. By that time the salve Captain Unohana gave me should have taken the redness and swelling out. It didn’t hurt too much?” Renji stroked the seemingly delicate cheek and cobalt eyes closed in pleasure.

 

“Not too much though it was uncomfortable. How you could sit through all the markings that decorate your body I have no idea.” Even so the sight of his lover’s boldly marked body never failed to incite his passion. He delighted in tracing every sharp line with his agile tongue.

 

“I suppose you could say that they are a badge of honor for every battle I survive.” Renji looked down at his lower abdomen at the newest set that framed his sex. “Plus it’s kind of a high you know? I get off on the feeling.” A wicked grin graced his feral features.

 

“I…see.” The gleam in his eyes was not missed by the man sitting close to him.

 

“As much as I’d like to fuck you senseless you really ought to get some rest.” Renji gently pushed his lover back down onto the futon and straightened the covers. A humid and heavily rain scented breeze entered the open door. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the red head settled next to his dozing Captain.

 

“Mmmm…thank you.” The cultured voice whispered sleepily.

 

“For what Byakuya?” Renji taken a bit aback by his lover’s attitude idly caressed the edges of the bandage.

 

“For making me feel like I belong. For giving me a part of yourself. For loving me when I thought no one else could.” Byakuya hoarsely admitted.

 

“I’m the one that should be grateful. You saw in me more than just a crude gutter rat. Your strength and beauty captured me and even when I fucked up you never gave up on me. I not only love you for that I admire and respect you. I just…I just can’t understand why you’d want some one like me and…” Two fingers were laid across Renji’s lips halting his confession.

 

“Because you see past the Kuchiki name. You saw the real me and reminded me what it is like to live again. I had nothing but my station and duty which were cold comforts. You barged into my life forced me to feel. I am in your debt.” Byakuya leaned forward and kissed the slightly parted lips in his lover’s stunned face. He chuckled and pulled back slightly. He took immense comfort in wrapping his arms around the muscular red head despite the ache in his shoulders.

 

“Sleep now Renji we both have duties this evening and you kept me up most of the night.” Byakuya nestled his head against Renji’s chest and sighed contentedly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Two days later Byakuya stood with his back to the full length mirror in his bathing room. His lover stood behind him and carefully removed the bandage covering his nearly healed skin. Impatiently he waited for Reni to step out of the way. He gasped when he saw the intricate design. Where his lover’s tattoos were sharply defined by bold, thick black lines the ones decorating Byakuya’s shoulders were delicate in comparison.

 

A vee shape was nestled right between the shinigami’s powerful shoulder blades. Loops and swirls making a flowing abstract pattern that accentuated his sculpted muscles.

 

“It’s beautiful.” He traced the pattern and smiled. Now he was marked for life. A symbol of his love for the wildly brash man standing next to him.

 

Renji grinned broadly and swept his Captain into his arms for a toe curling kiss. “You really like?” He asked the breathless shinigami.

 

“I like.” Byakuya simply replied as he stared once more into the mirror. Vanity having won against Renji’s unsubtle advances.

 

“Good because I have your next one all planned out.”

 

“What?!” Byakuya yelped.

 

Renji’s delighted laughter rang out through the normally hushed hallways of the Kuchiki compound.


End file.
